O Rei do Norte
by EnyaFlowers
Summary: Sansa e Robb compartilham um momento de intimidade quando retornam para Winterfell. [Sansa x Robb]


**O Rei do Norte**

* * *

Sansa e Robb compartilham um momento de intimidade quando retornam para Winterfell. [Sansa x Robb]

* * *

 **E a Rainha Consorte**

Sansa finalmente retornara à Winterfell e quando os seus olhos contemplaram a ruína do castelo onde nascera, lágrimas verteram tais como uma nascente. No entanto, ela estava feliz. Aquelas pedras hostis eram os pilares de sua fortaleza e nenhum outro lugar nos Sete Reinos poderia ser o seu lar. Ela aprendera isto da pior forma possível cinco anos atrás, quando foi levada para Porto Real junto com a irmã Arya porque o seu pai, Lorde Eddard Stark foi nomeado Mão do Rei e quando ela estivesse na idade iria contrair núpcias com o então Príncipe Joffrey. _Mas Joffrey decapitou o meu pai quando se tornou Rei_ , recordou e mesmo depois de todo este tempo ela ainda podia sentir o gosto da bílis subir pela garganta. Quando a cabeça da Mão do Rei foi separada do corpo pela própria espada Gelo, sangue respingou na barra de seu vestido. Naquela época ela não entendia o conceito da morte, mesmo porque ela só tinha onze anos. Hoje, porém, ela sabia que quando o seu pai morreu o último contato que ela tivera com ele foi através daqueles respingos vermelhos que lembravam os rubis de Rhaegar. _Perdidos para sempre no Tridente e nas escadarias do Septo de Baelor._

Depois de ter sido deixada órfã de pai, Sansa foi separada da irmã Arya que foi dada como morta. No entanto, ela não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar pela sorte de mais ninguém na época. Ela gastara todas as lágrimas com o pai e consigo mesma. Joffrey se mostrara um monstro e sempre que tinha a oportunidade a maltratava, humilhava e violentava pelas mãos de sua Guarda Real. Ela já não tinha mais nenhuma esperança de ser feliz e desejava profundamente que sua sorte mudasse quando Joffrey se casasse com ela. _Eu serei a Rainha e poderei fazer o que eu quiser_ , a constatação era espelhada em Cersei, a Rainha Regente. A esposa do falecido Rei Robert I Baratheon tinha liberdade de ir e vir e Sansa pensava que o mesmo se aplicaria à ela. Mas ela estava errada. Não foi com Joffrey que ela se casou e sim com o tio anão do Rei, Tyrion Lannister. Ela não se tornara a Rainha de Westeros e sim Senhora de Rochedo Casterly. _Um título que não passava de uma piada._ Para que sua posição fosse resguardada, ela precisava conceber filhotes de leões, o que era impossível já que o senhor seu marido não visitava sua cama. Joffrey por sua vez se casou com Arianne Martell e no banquete de seu casamento foi morto pelo veneno estrangulador que mais tarde ela descobriu que estava na rede de cabelo que ela usara na ocasião.

Foi com a morte de Joffrey que pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo que ela se viu livre. Fugindo com o bobo da corte, Sor Dontos, ela embarcou em um navio para O Ninho das Águias, onde ficou sobre a proteção de sua tia Lysa Arryn - que mais tarde se revelou louca - e Petyr Baelish - que mais tarde se revelou um ambicioso de primeira linha.

Petyr em diversas ocasiões a assediou sexualmente sem lhe tirar a integridade e sua tia ao descobrir o ocorrido tentou matá-la, mas o seu próprio agressor a salvara das garras da esposa, jogando-a pela Porta da Lua, onde Sansa descobriu que um peixe sempre será um peixe, mesmo que adquira asas¹. _E eu sou um lobo, mesmo que tenha me tornado um pássaro das Ilhas do Verão_ , constatou.

E como um lobo sempre procura sua matilha, Robb a encontrou enquanto travava suas batalhas no Tridente. Em troca de uma posição melhor e a mão de Catelyn Tully-Stark, Petyr Baelish entregou Sansa para a sua família. No entanto, com a guerra ainda a pleno vapor, ela foi deixada em segurança no Ninho das Águias enquanto o irmão partia para Porto Real para clamar justiça em nome de seu pai.

Robb saiu vitorioso de suas batalhas e os Lannisters foram reduzidos as suas canções de glórias de tempos antigos. No lugar do rei deposto, quem assumiu foi o seu tio mais novo, Renly Baratheon, que no Tridente firmara parceria com Robb, lhe garantindo o domínio do Norte se lhe desse a vitória. Robb de fato o fez e depois que todo o sangue foi limpo de suas mãos, partiu para Winterfell para reconstruir sua morada, sendo não mais Lorde Robb Stark, Protetor do Norte, e sim Rei Robb Stark, o Rei do Norte.

Quando o seu irmão voltou para o seu território, Sansa foi mandada para junto dele.

Ver as muralhas de Winterfell era como ver as portas dos Sete Paraísos² diante de si. Mesmo as pedras estando enegrecidas pelo fogo causado pela invasão de Theon Greyjoy com seus homens de ferro, boa parte da construção original continuava intacta, mas a parte que ruíra enchia os olhos da Sansa de lágrimas.

\- É uma pena ver um castelo tão antigo nessas condições - Petyr comentou ao seu lado. Ele decidira que a levaria pessoalmente para casa e assim firmaria núpcias o mais breve possível com Catelyn, enquanto Robb se casaria com uma garota Frey que estava prometido. _Esse foi o preço que ele teve que pagar para cruzar As Gêmeas,_ relembrou e sentiu pena do irmão. De acordo com os rumores, o velho Walter Frey só teve filhas de beleza contestável.

\- Robb já está trabalhando para trazer o esplendor de antes - Rebateu e de fato era verdade.

Com o fim da guerra, muitos homens voltaram às suas profissões antigas e um bom número de construtores erguiam e limpavam as pedras estruturais de Winterfell. Sansa sentia enorme orgulho em sua antiga morada, algo que não sentira quando a deixara pela primeira vez. _E em breve terei de deixá-la novamente._ Ela era uma mulher e teria de se casar em um futuro bem próximo. Ela já se tornara mulher quatro anos atrás e precisava de um marido. Agora era a hora de Robb criar novas alianças para o seu reinado e o nome de Harrold Hardying foi mencionado, assim como Ramsay Bolton.

Não havia nenhum comitê os esperando quando chegaram no castelo. Alguns servos os informaram que Robb assumira sua condição de Senhor e estava realizando suas audiências diárias para atender as necessidades dos camponeses. Com o inverno já durando dois anos, era hora de garantir a segurança de seus súditos antes que o pior acontecesse. Não era novidade para ninguém que o clima entre os nortenhos podia ser bem hostil e que se a guerra demorasse mais tempo o pior poderia ter acontecido. _Robb é um bom líder, por isso ele manteve a paz entre os seus homens_ , foi o comentário que ouvira de soldados que encontrara no caminho e o seu peito se encheu de orgulho.

\- Lady Sansa, foi preparado um banho para a senhora, se desejar me acompanhar - Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros chamada Myranda a informou.

Petyr a ajudou a desmontar do corcel castanho que estava montada, não sem antes aproveitar a oportunidade para apalpá-la. Sansa estremeceu ao sentir aqueles dedos em sua pele. Já fazia tanto tempo e mesmo assim ela não viera a se acostumar com os toques de Mindinho. Se pudesse dizer algo e se fosse ouvida, pediria para que sua mãe não desposasse aquele homem e que permanecesse fiel à memória de Eddard Stark.

Com humildade, Sansa acompanhou aquela serva que provavelmente viria a se tornar sua aia. O interior do castelo não havia sido tão atingido quanto seu exterior e sentiu-se grata por isso. Em alguns lugares podia-se ver a luz do sol adentrando pelo telhado quebrado e ouvir o crocitar dos corvos ecoavam pelas paredes.

\- Parece que essas aves agourentas fizeram seus ninhos aqui dentro - Myranda a informou com desgosto.

Sansa sorriu. _E eu em breve também farei o meu ninho aqui,_ observou.

\- Eu gostaria de ver a senhora minha mãe - Sansa disse. Ela tinha direito de fazê-lo, pelo menos teria em tempos antigos, no entanto agora ela não sabia qual era a sua posição de exigir qualquer coisa.

\- A verá no jantar, Lady Sansa. Agora ela está ao lado do Rei do Norte nas audiências.

Se questionou se depois de instalada ela também teria um lugar ao lado do irmão. Quando mais jovens, Robb era o seu irmão favorito. Os olhos azuis dele eram os que mais se assemelhavam a tonalidade dos seus e o seu cabelo era tão rubro quanto o dele. Bran e Rickon ainda eram muito novos para que ela desenvolvesse uma amizade superior ao sentimento de irmãos e Arya era tão selvagem quanto um cavalo não adestrado. _E Jon era um bastardo_ , sua posição com bastardos mudara muito ao longo dos anos e se arrependia de não ter se aproximado mais do meio-irmão enquanto teve tempo. _E agora ele está na Muralha como Lorde Comandante, se arriscando dia e noite para impedir que os Outros e os selvagens cruzem a fronteira_. Sansa sentia orgulho de Jon e desejava vê-lo uma vez mais. Talvez no casamento de Robb ele aparecesse, assim como Benjen Stark fazia em ocasiões solenes, mesmo que seus irmãos agora fossem todos corvos.

\- Robb também verei no jantar? - Perguntou com incerteza.

\- Também - Myranda meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Sansa sabia como reagiria ao ver a mãe, mas não sabia em relação ao irmão. Agora ele era um Rei e o que aprendera sobre Reis ao lado de Joffrey é que eles não podiam ser tocados, independente de suas relações.

Ambas as moças caminharam até a sala de banhos no primeiro subsolo do castelo. As banheiras de pedra abastecidas com água quente de uma nascente embaixo da construção levantava vapor constantemente, sendo muito bem vinda a temperatura no inverno. Sansa sentiu enorme saudade de seus banhos em Winterfell e com avidez começou a desfazer os laços de seu vestido e Myranda logo veio ajudá-la. Quando a moça estava só com suas roupas debaixo, uma camisola branca de tecido fino, ela entrou sem hesitar em uma das quatro banheiras. A sensação da água quente em sua pele fria foi energizante e permitiu-se fechar os olhos para aproveitar o momento.

\- Leve o tempo que desejar, senhora. Irei trazer uma nova troca de roupa para vós e então irei ajudar na cozinha - Myranda fez uma reverência e então a deixou só, levando consigo suas roupas.

Aquele momento de solidão era o que necessitava. Myranda parecia uma boa moça, embora no ponto de vista da princesa fosse um pouco abusada. Sansa pegou o sabão e começou a esfregá-lo na pele a modo de retirar toda a sujeira da viagem. No entanto, no fundo ela desejava com o sabão fazer-se limpa novamente para aquele santuário. Havia passado por tanta coisa que era inevitável a sensação de impureza. Dissera e fizera tantas coisas para agradar as outras pessoas que a sua pele de loba fora substituída por penas coloridas. Sansa tentava fazer com que sua camada de loba voltasse a se tornar visível e nem percebera quando suas pele se tornara avermelhava pela força da limpeza que realizava.

Com lágrimas embaçando a vista, largou o sabão e deixou-se vagar pelas lembranças daquela sala de banho. Lembrava-se de que quando era criança costumava brincar com os irmãos e com Theon Greyjoy naquelas banheiras, correndo de uma para a outra e espirrando água um no outro. Robb sempre fora o encarregado da segurança dos caçulas por ele ser o mais velho. Esta era uma das únicas situações em que Sansa perdia sua compostura de Lady, porque ela detestava ser deixada de lado nas brincadeiras, como também não gostava de perder.

 _Se Theon não tivesse traído o meu irmão ele poderia estar vivendo aqui entre nós_. Contudo muitas coisas mudaram. Sua irmã não foi mais vista por ninguém nos Sete Reinos. Seus irmãos Bran e Rickon foram dados como mortos com o saque de Theon em Winterfell. E Theon... bem, a última notícia que tivera é que ele fora perdoado pelos Bolton quando reconquistaram Winterfell e mandado de volta para as Ilhas de Ferro, embora Sansa desconfiasse dessa versão dos fatos. _É mais provável que ele esteja morto como os outros_ , ela gostaria disso. Era o mínimo que podia acontecer com o vira-casaca depois de tudo o que ele fez à sua família. _Se soubesse o que ele faria no futuro, eu deveria tê-lo matado aqui nessas águas,_ desejou profundamente tê-lo feito se este fosse o preço para trazer de volta os seus dois irmãozinhos.

\- Não devo pensar no passado - Disse para si mesma e para afastar os maus pensamentos mergulhou nas águas termais e quando se levantou afastou o cabelo do rosto e percebeu que alguém entrara na sala de banho.

Sansa não deu importância, pois deveria ser Myranda retornando com sua troca de roupas, mas a voz que chamou o seu nome com ternura não era feminina e de súbito ela se levantou da banheira e virou-se na direção do intruso.

Seus olhos se maravilharam com o que viram.

\- Robb! - Exclamou o nome do irmão, abrindo um sorriso de orelha à orelha e pondo-se desajeitadamente a correr na direção dele.

Robb abriu os braços para recebê-la, com o sorriso tão grande quanto o dela. Sansa compreendeu que quem veio ao seu encontro ali não era o Rei do Norte e nem o Jovem Lobo e sim o seu tão querido irmão. _Cinco anos... Cinco anos longe dele!_ Inconscientemente ela soluçou. Robb afagava os seus cabelos molhados.

\- Calma, Sansa ou vai acabar quebrando os meus ossos! - O rapaz gargalhava e a irmã percebeu que ele também estava emocionado.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... - Murmurou com a voz embargada, recusando-se a soltá-lo e a afrouxar o abraço.

\- Eu também, minha querida irmã... Eu também... - Robb depositou um beijo com ternura no topo de sua cabeça. Sansa estremeceu, com o rosto escondido nas peles que ele trajava - Erga o rosto, eu quero vê-la.

Sansa hesitou e então meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo. Não queria que ele a visse chorando, pois sabia quão deformado o seu rosto ficava quando se entregava ao pranto.

\- O seu _Rei_ comanda - Robb a provocou.

Mediante tal pedido era impossível ignorá-lo. A contragosto e com lentidão, Sansa o obedeceu, deixando a segurança da vestimenta do irmão para encarar o Rei.

\- Não é justo... - Rebateu.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Sansa viu que ele também chorava, embora com mais compostura do que ela. Delicadas lágrimas cristalinas escorriam pelo rosto do irmão e desapareciam no meio da barba e bigode que ele deixara crescer. Sansa esticou as mãos, cada uma de um lado do rosto dele para secar as lágrimas com os seus polegares e mordeu o lábio inferior para conter os sentimentos. Seu irmão estava mudado. A expressão dele ainda que estivesse gentil apresentava as consequência da guerra. Ele havia _endurecido_ como o seu pai. Os ossos faciais de Robb estavam proeminentes, principalmente aqueles da linha do maxilar e das sobrancelhas. O rosto do rapaz também exibia várias pequenas cicatrizes embranquecidas. Esta foi a consequência por sempre estar na linha de frente das batalhas.

\- Você cresceu, Sansa - Robb revelou que também a estava analisando, ele até mesmo colocara suas mãos pesadas nos ombros dela e a afastara dele para que os seus olhos percorressem todo o corpo da irmã.

Sansa enrubesceu com o comentário e abraçou o próprio corpo.

\- Eu o molhei - Percebeu só naquele instante que ela ainda estava pingando do banho que fora interrompido, embora menos do que quando saíra da banheira, porque as roupas de Robb absorvera a maior parte da água.

Robb riu.

\- Não tem problema - Retirou as mãos da irmã e começou a tirar a própria roupa - Poderia me ajudar, por favor? Acredito que eu também deveria tomar um banho - Pediu com humildade, atrapalhando-se com as peles que o revestiam.

Sansa sorriu e se pôs a ajudá-lo.

\- Como nos velhos tempos? - Perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar a alegria de trazer as memórias de volta a vida.

\- Como nos velhos tempos - Robb respondeu.

Pelo o que Sansa já observara, as roupas femininas eram mais complicadas de se colocar e de tirar, porém se surpreendeu como isso não se aplicava aos trajes masculinos de inverno. Por debaixo das peles de lobo que Robb vestia, havia sua roupa de couro cozido, com vários botões e laços. A garota sentiu dificuldade na remoção de todas aquelas camadas, visto que ela nunca ajudara nenhum homem a se despir anteriormente. Foi com muito custo que os seus dedos atrapalhados encontraram a maneira certa de fazê-lo. Molhada do jeito que estava, o frio lhe causava tremores nas extremidades, ou talvez fosse a emoção de reencontrar o irmão que lhe causava isso.

Quando faltava apenas o calção para Robb remover, ele recusou a ajuda dela e Sansa retornou para a banheira com a sua fina camisola branca, agora transparente pela umidade.

Mesmo estando sentada de costas enquanto Robb tirava a última de suas peças de roupa, foi impossível desviar os olhos do irmão quando ele percorreu toda a borda da banheira até adentrá-la pelo lado oposto. Sansa sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem e virou o rosto na visão do corpo nu do irmão, mas não rápida o suficiente. _Ele também cresceu_ , o comentário passou pela sua cabeça sem que se desse conta. Lembrava de se banhar com Robb muitos anos antes de se verem pela última vez. Naqueles tempos ele não tinha nenhum pelo no corpo, nem músculos e o membro dele não era tão... grande quanto agora.

\- Sansa, você está bem? - O irmão perguntou, deslizando até ela dentro da água - Você está vermelha - Observou.

Sansa o encarou com os olhos arregalados, com medo de que ele pudesse saber o que ela acabara de pensar.

\- É a água - Respondeu com rapidez, quase atropelando as palavras - O vapor.

\- Pensei que pudesse estar doente - Confessou a preocupação.

\- Doente?

\- Sim. Por tudo o que passou até chegar aqui. O clima não está dos melhores para se fazer longas cavalgadas, como pode ter notado - Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Eu sou filha do Norte - Rebateu, com orgulho de suas origens - É necessário mais do que neve para me derrotar - Permitiu-se sorrir no fim da frase, embora ela fosse a única a encontrar diversão nisso.

\- Sempre pensei que o sangue sulista da nossa mãe corresse com mais força em você - Robb disse, com os olhos fixos em seu rosto, exibindo uma expressão séria.

Sansa mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder. Ele estava certo sobre a análise que fizera dela. Mesmo sem nunca ter ido para o Sul em sua infância, ela aprendera os costumes de uma lady sulista e se ela não tivesse experimentado por conta própria o que significava o seu aprendizado, não saberia o quão errada estava por priorizar os conceitos de outra parte de Westeros que não aquela em que ela nascera.

\- O Sul não foi feito para nós Stark... - Murmurou - Deixem que eles tenham seus belos jardins, suas roupas coloridas e seus Sete Deuses. Eu não voltarei a trocar a nossa neve, o nosso couro e nossa lã e muito menos os Velhos Deuses novamente - Sua voz não passava de um sussurro quando terminou de falar.

\- Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria com você, não teria deixado o pai levá-la para Porto Real - _Porto Real, não mais Capital..._ Sansa percebeu, todavia não sabia qual era a atual Capital do Reino de seu irmão.

\- Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria eu não teria deixado o papai ir - Comentou.

\- Os Lannister pagaram pelo o que fizeram. Tywin e Joffrey estão mortos. Jaime foi mandado para a Muralha. Cersei e a filha foram confinadas pela Fé e quando chegar no momento certo se tornarão Irmãs Silenciosas. Tommen por sua vez foi exilado de Westeros e Arianne se casou com o herdeiro de Jardim de Cima, o que foi uma medida muito sábia do Rei Renly em trazer os Martell para o seu lado.

\- E Tyrion? - Sansa já tinha ouvido falar o que ocorrera com os Lannister, mas todas as histórias ocultavam o fim que o Duende levara depois de ter matado o pai e escapado de Porto Real.

Robb hesitou, estudando o semblante da irmã.

\- Você ainda se preocupa com o seu _marido_? - Havia desprezo evidente naquela pergunta.

\- Nunca me preocupei com ele - Mentiu. De certa forma ela já se preocupara com Tyrion, principalmente quando ele foi acusado de matar Joffrey quando na verdade os principais responsáveis era ela própria e os Martell que estavam na Capital.

O irmão não acreditou nos seus dizeres. Sansa aprendera a mentir com o passar dos anos e podia enganar até o Alto Septão se assim lhe fosse conveniente, mas não a sua família e muito menos o seu irmão. Robb conseguia sentir o cheiro da mentira com o seu olfato de lobo.

\- Ele chegou a consumar o casamento? - A voz do irmão saiu como um rosnado e quando Sansa o encarou, percebeu que o semblante dele se fechara. Ela não reconheceu o homem que estava em sua frente. Talvez aquele fosse o Rei do Norte que estava lhe dirigindo à palavra.

Sansa meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo. Era o único esforço que ela conseguiu fazer para respondê-lo.

\- Alguém chegou a tocá-la? - Robb continuou com o questionário indesejado pela irmã.

 _Petyr Baelish, o homem que vai se casar com a nossa mãe me tocou diversas vezes._ Desejou ter respondido, mas ela devia sua vida à Mindinho e não ousaria entregá-lo dessa forma, pois muita coisa estaria em jogo.

\- Eu ainda sou pura - Respondeu em um fio de voz, sentindo-se ameaça pelos penetrantes olhos azuis do seu irmão. Pelo menos o que ela dissera não era mentira.

\- Dizem que a lealdade da mulher se volta para o primeiro homem com quem ela se deita - Robb comentou, com o semblante um pouco mais suave, embora ainda fechado.

Sansa sorriu, tentando amenizar o clima.

\- Você conseguiu muitas lealdades por aí?

\- Isso não é maneira de uma _lady_ falar - Robb a repreendeu e sabendo como ela rebateria, completou - Nem da irmã do Rei do Norte.

\- O título subiu para sua cabeça - Pensou em voz alta.

\- A Arya encarnou em você, foi? - Robb a provocou, voltando a assumir o perfil de seu irmão.

Sansa franziu as sobrancelhas. Mesmo com a irmã estando desaparecida ou morta, não gostava de ser comparada à ela e como prova de seu desgosto fez espirrar água no irmão e riu abertamente da ação infantil que realizara.

\- Sansa! - Ele gritou o seu nome, rindo junto com ela e deu sua revanche, utilizando as mãos incansavelmente para espirrar água de volta - Ou Arya! Quem quer você seja!

Sansa revidou, mas ao ver que estava em desvantagem, pôs-se em movimento para longe dele. Havia se esquecido como os irmãos eram mais violentos na brincadeira, Robb sendo o pior de todos eles por ser o mais forte. Se houvesse mais alguém ali, ela não teria que sofrer todo o impacto daquela vingança. Tendo deslizado para mais longe da zona de conflito, tentou sair da banheira em que estava para entrar em outra, como fazia nos velhos tempos, mas Robb foi mais ágil e ao captar a intenção da irmã correu até ela, jogando água em suas costas e quando estava perto o suficiente a puxou de volta para dentro da banheira pelo tornozelo. Sansa perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na água como uma pedra. Surpresa pela abordagem, levantou cuspindo água e presa pelo irmão que entrelaçara os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

\- Isso é tão injusto! - Reclamou, conseguindo virar de frente para o irmão depois de muito se debater, espirrando água nos dois durante a ação.

\- Gostaria de saber qual sua base de comparação para a injustiça - Robb ria e estreitava ainda mais o abraço, sabendo o que aconteceria se a soltasse.

Ela poderia ter citado vários exemplos da vida real, entretanto aquilo era uma brincadeira e qualquer comentário nesse sentido seria mal colocado.

\- Você não sabe brincar! Você apela! - Bateu no peito dele com os punhos fechados, mas por estarem tão próximos, isto só o fez rir mais alto ao invés de provocar dor que era o que ela desejava - Me solta! - Exigiu, sentindo que os seus esforços eram inúteis.

\- Peça com educação e eu pensarei no seu caso - A provocou, com um sorriso amarelo estampado no canto de seu lábio curvado.

Sansa parou de se debater e encarou o irmão zangada, com as mãos em forma de punho apoiadas no peito dele. Naquele momento de silêncio, ela pôde sentir o contato do seu corpo com o dele. Era incoerente o que constatou. Robb parecia ter algo em seu corpo que a cutucava na altura no estômago, o que era impossível se ele não estava com nenhuma roupa. Foi então que ela percebeu do que aquilo se tratava e sentiu uma onda de calor seguida de outra de frio subir e descer pela sua coluna.

\- Robb, me solta - Pediu com o pouco de voz que conseguia controlar.

\- Isso soa mais como uma ordem do que um pedido sincero! - Retrucou - Vou te dar mais uma única chance.

Ela sabia o que isso significava. Se ela não desse pra ele o que ele queria, ele iria fazer da vida dela um inferno. Sansa não se importaria muito com isso se não estivesse tão desconfortável com a _condição_ dele. Em um impulso, sabendo que assim ganharia a brincadeira deles, ela encostou os seus lábios no do irmão, dando um pequeno beijo que não durou mais do que um segundo e então voltou a afastar o rosto, buscando nos olhos dele a sua vitória. Quando eram crianças, essa era maneira perfeita de derrotar o irmão.

Robb a encarou perplexo, com um leve rubor nas bochechas, todavia não a soltou como era esperado.

\- Você não deveria ter feito isso - A advertiu, sem o ar pomposo de antes.

\- Por que não? - Questionou, sem compreender onde errara.

\- Porque eu sou um homem, Sansa.

\- Mas vo... - ... _cê é o meu irmão_ , concluiu a frase mentalmente por ter sido interrompida em seu diálogo.

Robb não permitiu que ela terminasse a frase. Estando com ela em seus braços, ele inclinou a cabeça e devolveu o beijo, dessa vez mais demorado do que o que recebera.

Sansa hesitou, sem reação, deixando-se ser beijada.

O irmão não era bruto como Mindinho. Os lábios de Robb eram macios e havia gentileza no gesto. Ele dava e não pedia nada em troca. Ou pelo menos foi o que Sansa sentiu por ele não forçá-la a retribuir o beijo. Ela podia amá-lo por isso e por mais coisas, mas não se atrevia. Ele era o seu irmão mais velho no fim das contas e isso não era certo. _Isso é só uma brincadeira_ , _eu não serei como Cersei,_ disse para si mesma a modo de se convencer. _Se é só uma brincadeira, não tem problema se eu participar dela,_ rebateu. E quando tomou sua decisão, Robb afastou-se dela.

\- Sinto muito - O rapaz murmurou, constrangido pela sua ação. Era óbvio que ele pensava ter sido inconveniente, já que ela não demonstrou reação alguma.

Sansa se compadeceu do irmão.

\- Está tudo bem - Sussurrou, tirando suas mãos do peito de Robb para passar em volta do pescoço dele.

Robb abriu a boca para lhe dizer algo, mas ela o impediu com os seus lábios. _É só uma brincadeira,_ disse a si mesma. _Ele não está excitado por estar comigo, ele está assim porque se exercitou_ , já ouvira falar que um bom exercício é capaz de deixar um homem tão feliz quanto estar com uma mulher e se tranquilizou com isso, mesmo que o seu ego se ferisse se este fosse o caso. Pelo menos assim ela tinha segurança em estar perto dele sem ser condenada ao inferno.

Sua língua aproveitou o caminho que já estava aberto e adentrou a boca de Robb. Ele tinha gosto agradável de canela. Era curioso como ela sempre teve curiosidade de saber isso depois que foi beijada pela primeira vez.

Robb se assustou com a investida que recebera. Seus braços seguraram com mais força a irmã e suas mãos estavam espalmadas nas costas de Sansa. Quando ele se acostumou com o que estava acontecendo e se entregou a dança das línguas seus dedos prenderam o fino tecido que revestia o corpo dela com uma possessividade que fez Sansa estremecer, mas nem por isso rompeu o contato que tinham.

Os dedos de Sansa agarraram os cabelos do irmão. Seu corpo esquentava cada vez mais com o beijo e não se importava que Robb estava com a barba por fazer, mesmo que ela arranhasse seu rosto. Ela o amava e isso não podia ser um crime. Ele era o seu irmão favorito, o seu Rei e uma vez fora o seu melhor amigo, então por que ela não podia beijá-lo? Petyr significava muito menos pra ela e mesmo assim ela permitira ser tocada por ele como uma boa garota que fora treinada a fazer o que lhe ordenaram. _Eu me sentiria menos culpada se Robb me obrigasse a isto_ , constatou. Contudo o seu irmão era demasiado filho de seu pai para comandar qualquer pessoa a ir contra os seus princípios. Talvez fosse isso que ela precisava: voltar a ter controle sobre suas ações e seus desejos.

Sansa explorava incansavelmente a boca do irmão e brincava com a língua do mesmo. Robb a imitava e algumas vezes aumentava o ritmo para logo em seguida diminuí-lo novamente. Por fim, foi ele quem cessou o beijo, porém não o contato. Após afastar os seus lábios dos da irmã, depositou-os no pescoço dela e começou ali a beijá-la. A donzela gemeu, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele. Seus braços estavam arrepiados com a carícia inesperada em uma região que pra ela era muito sensível.

A mão esquerda de Robb deixou as costas de Sansa e foi parar em sua coxa direita, levantando alguns centímetros o pano que a cobria e apertando os dedos na pele nua.

\- Robb... - O chamou em um tom não mais alto que o de um sussurro.

\- Eu a amo, Sansa - O rapaz ergueu o rosto na altura do ouvido dela para fazer sua confissão e depois de te-la feito prendeu o lóbulo da orelha de Sansa em sua boca, dando pequenas sucções.

\- Eu também o amo, meu irmão... - Respondeu em um gemido.

\- Você não entende, Sansa - Robb se afastou e deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios dela - Eu não a amo como um irmão ama sua irmã.

A cabeça dela estava cheia de sensações para registrar que não conseguiu entender o que ele dizia, por isso Robb continuou.

\- Eu a amo como um homem ama uma mulher, Sansa - Ele tornou a beijar-lhe levemente os lábios.

 _Isso não é uma brincadeira_ , percebeu. O nível da brincadeira havia terminado quando ele lhe retribuíra o beijo. Sansa umedeceu os lábios com a língua antes de responder e percebeu que eles incharam. _Ele beijou como se fosse um amante_.

\- Mas nós somos irmãos... - Contestou.

\- Os Targaryen se casavam entre irmãos - Robb rebateu - E não podemos escolher quem nós amamos.

\- Os Targaryen estão extintos e o costume deles foi considerado repugnante - Sansa posicionou as mãos sobre os braços de Robb para afastá-lo de si. Ele a soltou com uma grande facilidade que a fez se questionar se ela realmente quisesse ele a teria deixado livre antes. Suas pernas estavam enfraquecidas, percebeu agora que não tinha mais apoio para se sustentar, por isso não atreveu a dar mais do que um passo para trás.

Robb estudou o rosto de Sansa. Havia tristeza e uma fúria controlada na fisionomia dele.

\- Você considera repugnante o que eu sinto por você? - Perguntou o rapaz em um rosnado.

\- Não! - Exclamou, chocada com o efeito que suas palavras causaram à ele - Eu não quis dizer isso, Robb! Acredite em mim! - Segurou o rosto do irmão entre suas mãos para tranquilizá-lo.

\- Então por que você procura justificativas para me repelir?

Sansa abriu a boca e a fechou duas vezes. _Porque eu não quero ser como a Cersei_ , pensou em dizer isso, mas não seria o que ele queria ouvir e nem o que ela queria expor. _Porque você vai se casar com outra!_ isso poderia ser dito, mesmo que fosse mais uma desculpa para recusar os sentimentos dele. Pelos Deuses! Ela o amava, mas não sabia dizer se era da mesma forma que ele, o que ela sabia é que se ela tivesse sido criada com os costumes dos Targaryen, não havia outro homem que ela desejasse amar que não fosse ele. _Mesmo sendo uma Stark, eu o amo mais do que já amei qualquer outro homem em minha vida. Nesses cinco anos eu pensei que nunca mais o veria e quando soube que ele entrara na guerra para resgatar o papai eu me preparava todo dia para receber a mensagem de sua morte e orava aos Deuses Novos e aos Antigos para que o mantivessem à salvo. Ele era o meu irmão, afinal de contas. Minha carne e meu sangue. Ele é o meu amigo. O único que realmente me entende e me respeita._ No entanto isso era algo que ela gostara de deixar apenas para si.

\- Você está prometido para outra - Disse, sabendo que isso soaria como mais uma justificativa. _E somos irmãos_ , isso continuava a atormentá-la. Uma coisa era recusar a proposta de um homem, outra de seu próprio irmão. Não havia ninguém em Westeros que pudesse tê-la preparada para isso.

\- Você não me ama, Sansa?

\- Amo como um irmão - Confessou com simplicidade.

Robb bateu nas mãos de Sansa para afastá-las de seu rosto e prendeu com firmeza os pulsos dela.

\- Irmãos não se beijam! - Ele gritou, deixando-se ser dominado pela fúria - Por que me beijou se me vê apenas como o seu irmão!?

\- As pessoas vão nos ouvir, Robb! - Seus olhos se voltaram para a porta. Não havia mais ninguém ali com eles e o corredor parecia vazio pela ausência do som de passos. Entretanto era melhor eles tomarem cuidado.

\- Me responda! - Exigiu o rapaz no mesmo tom de voz, soltando um dos pulsos dela para segurar no rosto de Sansa e obrigá-la a voltar a encará-lo - Se você não me ama, por que me beijou!?

Sansa estava aterrorizada. Seu irmão não parecia se preocupar em ser descoberto por outras pessoas.

\- E-e-eu... - Gaguejou. Não sabia qual resposta dar. Podia dizer que pra ela aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira, mas ela sabia desde o princípio que isso era só um disfarce. _Eu fiz isso pela canela_ , sim, ela se questionara sobre o sabor do beijo dele, contudo era tão estranho pensar no irmão quando estava sendo beijada por outros.

\- Responda! - Ele a chacoalhou, impaciente com a demora.

\- Porque eu quis! - Respondeu por fim, gritando com ele - Pelos Deuses, eu o beijei porque eu quis!

Robb a soltou sem lhe dirigir a palavra e se afastou. Ficou um instante imóvel e então jogou um pouco de água no rosto. Ele havia exposto os seus sentimentos e a única coisa que conseguira foi um grande _"Obrigada, mas não. Isso é nojento"_ da irmã, como se ele tivesse oferecido uma barata para ela comer ao invés do seu afeto. Sansa por sua vez abraçou o próprio corpo, sem saber o que fazer e o que dizer, nem mesmo o que sentir.

\- Vou sair - Avisou o rapaz sem olhar diretamente para Sansa e então se pôs a caminhar até a beira da piscina.

\- Robb, espera - Sansa pediu, segurando o antebraço dele quando passou ao seu lado.

Instintivamente ele puxou os braços e os ergueu na altura da cabeça, girando nos calcanhares para voltar na direção dela. Sansa se surpreendeu com a ação do irmão e mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem.

\- O que você quer!? - Perguntou, enfurecido por ter sido detido mais tempo na presença da mulher que lhe causava aborrecimento.

\- Eu... - Não sabia o que dizer e nem mesmo o por que não queria que ele fosse embora. _Deixe-o ir, Sansa, antes que você faça algo que se arrependa_ , mas ela decidiu deixar sua consciência de lado, porque de fato não se arrependeria do que estava prestes a fazer. Ele era uma das pessoas mais importantes para ela e foi por culpa de sua irresponsabilidade que ele entrara nesta situação - Eu não sei... - Não ousava encará-lo, por isso fixou os olhos no vão dos peitos de Robb. Esperava que aquele pedaço de pele lhe desse tanta coragem quanto lhe dava vergonha. Respirou fundo e então continuou - Eu não quero ser como a Cersei... - Confessou - Eu não quero que o seu amor ou o meu amor...

\- O nosso - Robb a corrigiu, demonstrando que estava ouvindo cada palavra que ela dizia, o que fez com que o rosto de Sansa ficasse quase da cor de seus cabelos.

Ela continuou.

\- ... Seja visto como algo... algo... - _Não posso dizer repugnante_ novamente, lembrou- ... algo ruim.

\- Eu arrancarei os olhos de quem ver o nosso amor dessa forma. Eu arrancarei a língua de todos que espalharem rumores à nosso respeito e os ouvidos de quem os escutar - Enquanto falava, Robb tornava a se aproximar da irmã e quando estava perto o suficiente ergueu o rosto dela com o nó de seu dedo indicador direito - O nosso amor não é e nunca será algo ruim.

Sansa encontrou ternura nos olhos de Robb. Ele enfim a compreendia tão bem quanto ela julgava. _Ele é o único capaz disso_.

\- Você não pode fazer isso - O recordou. Seu corpo inteiro estava arrepiado e o seu coração disparava em sua caixa torácica enquanto seres alados se debatiam em seu estômago.

\- Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. Eu sou o Rei do Norte - Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso - E no momento eu quero beijar a mulher que eu amo.

Sansa fechou os olhos, lhe dando consentimento para que ele tomasse o que queria. Entretanto Robb estava rindo ao invés de beijá-la, como disse que faria. _Ou não disse?_ Confusa, abriu os olhos e piscou repetidas vezes para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Muito presunçosa - Meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo, fingindo desapontamento.

\- Mas você disse... - Sansa corou ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Ele estava brincando com ela! Depois de tudo aquilo ele ainda encontrara o ânimo para uma brincadeira - Robb, seu idiota! - Esbravejou com o cenho franzido e o empurrou.

Ele segurou os pulsos dela antes que o atingisse e a puxou para si, procurando os lábios da irmã com urgência, ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Foi só encontrar a boca dela e ter o caminho de sua língua liberado que ele voltou a ficar passional.

Sansa não resistiu e ainda que estivesse irritada com a brincadeira dele, deixou-se ser guiada ao beijo. O sabor de Robb era viciante e quanto mais o provava, mais ela o desejava, até o ponto de se tornar ridícula a sua obsessão. Ela nunca sentira isso por ninguém antes, nem pelo Cão de Caça que lhe roubara o primeiro beijo e muito menos por Petyr e o seu primo Robert Arryn. Era o irmão que ela queria desde o princípio sem que ela nem ao menos soubesse disto.

As mãos de Robb eram hábeis e com facilidade encontrara as suas curvas. Ele apalpara os seus seios e a sua bunda. Era incrível como ambas as partes se encaixavam perfeitamente em suas palmas. Sansa gemeu com os lábios ainda colados nos do irmão pelas carícias que recebia e não se sentiu suja como era o caso de seu antigo _protetor_ , apesar de ter todas as razões para sentir-se.

\- Não é justo, Sansa... - Robb arfou, cessando o beijo por alguns instantes. Ela não encontrou voz para respondê-lo e julgava-se incapaz em se manter em pé por conta própria, fazendo do irmão sua sustentação para não desabar - ... Não é justo que você ainda esteja vestida em uma banheira.

Com as mãos hábeis, Robb encontrou a barra da roupa que Sansa ainda vestia e a retirou com a colaboração dela, jogando a peça para longe após removida. Com olhos de lobo, ele devorou o corpo da irmã e ao perceber que ela estava fragilizada a pegou em seu colo e a colocou sentada sobre o chão de pedra da beirada da banheira.

\- Você é tão bonita - A cumprimentou, dando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios - Principalmente quando está com vergonha - Tocou nas bochechas dela com o polegar e Sansa segurou suas mãos para impedir que ele zombasse de seu estado.

\- Para de dizer essas coisas... - Pediu com a voz dengosa.

\- O que quer que eu diga então? - Tomou as mãos dela que estavam nas suas e as beijou, fazendo carícias nelas com o seu rosto.

\- Diga que me ama - Sugeriu, exibindo um sorriso tímido e ao mesmo tempo malicioso.

Robb a encarou.

\- Eu já disse - Ela abriu a boca para rebatê-lo quando ele tornou a silenciá-la com um pequeno beijo - Foi você quem não me disse.

\- Disse sim! - Exclamou.

\- Disse que me amava como um _irmão_ \- A corrigiu - Enquanto eu disse que a amava como uma _mulher_ \- Ressaltou a diferença de termos e colocações.

Sansa mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez.

\- Pare de me distrair e me diga o que quero ouvir - Ordenou - E somente se for verdade! - Completou.

Ela riu e no entanto não encontrou coragem de dizê-lo pelo tamanho da vergonha que sentia.

\- Como você consegue dizer essas coisas sem ficar vermelho? - Perguntou constrangida.

\- Você também conseguia fazer isso, pelo o que me recordo - Roçou os nós dos dedos dela em seus lábios e em seus dentes, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos dela.

Sansa gemeu.

\- Eu o amo - Respondeu em um sussurro, com os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiando durante a frase.

\- Então você não se importará de me dar a sua _lealdade_? - Os cantos da boca de Robb se repuxaram em um sorriso sagaz.

Sansa meneou a cabeça nervosamente em um sinal negativo.

\- Mesmo se eu não for tão gentil quanto os cavaleiros de suas canções?

\- E por que você não o seria? - Indagou, tomando suas mãos de volta para si a modo de cobrir os seios com os braços e espremeu suas coxas uma contra a outra para proteger o sexo.

\- Alguma vez já lhe contaram o que acontece no leito nupcial? - Robb mostrou-se interessado até onde o conhecimento dela sobre sexo ia.

Ela parou para pensar antes de responder. Tendo sido casada uma vez, ela só descobrira a respeito da noite nupcial durante suas bodas.

\- A mulher deve tirar a roupa e deitar na cama e o homem faz o mesmo - Havia mais, ela sabia, só não sabia exatamente o quê - Eles se beijam... Ele a apalpa...

\- E o que mais?

\- Tem que ter sangue no lençol no dia seguinte - Recordou de na manhã seguinte de seu casamento terem vindo procurar sangue em sua cama.

Robb riu.

\- E de onde vem o sangue? - Provocou, deliciando-se com a ingenuidade da irmã.

Sansa deu de ombros.

\- O sangue vem da mulher se ela for uma donzela - Ele a informou.

\- E do homem? - Questionou, preocupada. Se era esperado que ela sangrasse, podia ser como o sangue da lua, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que envolvia dor.

\- O homem não sangra em nenhum momento. No entanto ele também mancha o lençol com sua semente se não as despejar dentro da mulher - Era óbvio que ele estava se divertindo com este assunto.

 _Semente; sangue; dentro da mulher..._ Era tanta informação que Sansa não se julgava capaz de decorá-la. _Eu tenho que decorar?_ Ela estava prestes a ser colocada a prova e só ouvia a estratégia agora.

\- Não é certo que só a mulher sangre! - Esbravejou - E quando você diz semente dentro da mulher, o que quer dizer com isso?

\- Ah, é certo sim. É assim que se prova que a mulher é pura - Robb posicionou cada uma de suas mãos nos joelhos de Sansa e os seus olhos a devoravam como se ela fosse a caça e ele o caçador - Te respondendo a outra pergunta, há três formas da semente do homem entrar dentro de uma mulher. Uma delas é despejá-las na boca dela - E ele lambeu os lábios de Sansa, preparando-a para o seu beijo que foi dado intensamente por um minuto antes que ele continuasse a falar, deixando que suas bocas ainda roçassem uma na outra - A segunda é abrir as pernas da mulher, - E ele separou as coxas de Sansa que cederam ao toque e subiu lentamente seus dedos vigorosos pelo caminho aberto, friccionando a pele da irmã no percurso - Encontrar a sua doçura e penetrá-la - Robb encontrou os pelos ruivos de Sansa e passou com os seu dedo indicador neles, fazendo-o passar pela pequena abertura, deslizando-o pelo clitóris da irmã e o inserindo dentro da vagina dela. Ele se assustou com o que sentiu. Arregalou os olhos, afastou o rosto alguns centímetros e encarou perplexo ela antes de soltar um de seus sorrisos mais esplendidos que a irmã já vira - Maldição, Sansa! Eu mal a toquei e você já está toda molhada!

Sansa respondeu o gesto com um pequeno grito, deixando de cobrir os seios para agarrar os braços do irmão e escondeu o rosto no peito dele. Não sabia que _aquela_ região podia ser tão sensível assim. O dedo dele a alargava e sentia um leve incomodo nos vãos da perna, mas não o suficiente para querer que ele parasse. A bem da verdade, ela queria que ele continuasse a tocá-la.

\- E... - Precisou respirar e expirar para conseguir terminar de fazer a pergunta - ... a terceira forma...?

Robb fazia o seu dedo entrar e sair de dentro dela em movimentos lentos, de modo que ela gemesse a cada nova invasão.

\- Você é ainda muito pura para saber - Ele a provocou, inserindo mais um dedo na carícia.

Os dedos de Sansa se fecharam ainda mais nos braços de Robb e por um triz não deixou que um grito escapasse de sua garganta. A sensação dele dentro dela era muito boa, mesmo que causasse um certo desconforto em suas partes. Petyr nunca a tocara lá. A única coisa que ele fazia era beijá-la e apalpá-la por sobre as roupas.

Desejando que o irmão se sentisse tão bem quanto ela, procurou o membro de Robb com os olhos e que viu a assustou. O pênis do rapaz estava diferente de quando ele entrara na banheira. Ao invés da cabeça estar apontando para baixo, ela estava para cima e sem dúvidas estava maior. Com hesitação, soltou um braço dele e o tocou em suas partes íntimas. Robb gemeu com ela ao leve contato.

Sansa sorriu, descobrindo que gostava de ver o irmão fragilizado. Robb tentara pegar o seu pulso, mas com os olhos suplicantes ele deixou que ela fizesse o que quisesse com ele, recebendo a única recomendação para que fosse gentil e Sansa o foi. Percorreu a extensão do pênis dele com dois de seus dedos e quando chegou na ponta que era a parte mais lisa fez pequenos círculos. Robb imediatamente parou de tocá-la. Aquilo era demais para ele e se inclinou sobre ela. Sansa sentiu uma umidade sob os seus dedos e interpretou aquilo como sendo a semente dele. Seu irmão havia lhe contado que havia três formas de depositá-la dentro da mulher. Com os pensamentos voltados para a primeira forma, ela abaixou a cabeça e pôs o membro dele em sua boca. O gosto e a textura daquela parte era bem diferente dos beijos de Robb, mas ela continuou com o pênis em sua boca, movendo a língua ao redor dele como se fosse a língua do irmão que estivesse brincando com ela.

Robb agarrou os cabelos da irmã e os segurou com violência. Cada vez que respirava o ar entrava e saia de seus pulmões com um gemido alto. Sansa se regozijava do poder que exercia sobre ele. Talvez fosse essa a outra arma de uma mulher que Cersei dissera que Sansa possuía.

\- Saia! - O Rei do Norte gritou acima de sua cabeça com toda a pouca compostura que conseguira encontrar.

Sansa ergueu a cabeça com relutância, pois a mão do rapaz em sua cabeça a empurrava para baixo. Quando finalmente pôde se endireitar viu que ele não havia dito aquilo para ela e sim para alguém que estava na porta. Em um movimento rápido, virou-se na direção da porta a tempo de ver um rabo de saia sumir no corredor. _Myranda,_ identificou roupas novas femininas jogadas ao chão e soube que somente uma pessoa teria trazido aquilo. Inebriada com os sentimentos e sensações novas que experimentava, não conseguiu ouvir nada além dos gemidos do irmão.

\- Ela vai contar o que viu! - Sansa empalideceu ao encarar o irmão em desespero.

Robb abaixou e a beijou nos lábios, inclinando-a para trás.

\- Que conte - Ele não se importava com os rumores que surgiriam, mas Sansa se importava.

\- Não, Ro... Oh! - Robb voltou a inserir dois de seus dedos dentro dela e qualquer noção do que era certo e errado extinguiu-se nas palavras não ditas.

\- Você foi uma garota muito devassa, Sansa - Ele riu, descendo o rosto na altura de seus seios dando pequenos beijos molhados no caminho que traçava - Eu deveria puni-la por isso.

A ideia de ser punida a excitou e sentiu o calor dentro de si aumentar quando ele abocanhou o seu mamilo esquerdo. Estava entregue ao irmão de corpo e alma naquele momento. Não tinha vontade e nem coragem de lutar.

\- Desde antes de você partir para Porto Real eu não a amo como irmã - Seu irmão começou, enquanto dedicava sua atenção ao seio dela - Eu descobri isso quando o Rei Robert veio à Winterfell para fazer a oferta ao nosso pai para se tornar a Mão do Rei. Eu vi o jeito que você olhava para aquele bastardo Lannister - Os olhos azuis do irmão ganharam um reflexo escuro quando ele mencionou o nome de seu antigo pretendente - E eu o invejei, Sansa. Eu invejei Joffrey, que não tinha nada além de sua afeição para ser qualificado. Eu tentei entender o que você via nele e só depois que você foi embora eu percebi: você queria se casar com um Rei.

\- Robb - Sansa o chamou, começando a compreender as palavras que ele dizia. Por mais que pedira que ele dissesse que a amava, não queria que ele confessasse desde quando. Sabia no que isso ia apenas abrir as feridas dela e do irmão. Foram tantos anos longe um do outro e passando por tanta coisa que se ele tivesse dito que a amava antes dela ir para Porto Real muita coisa poderia ter sido evitada - Por favor, não continue, eu lhe peço - Implorou, sem saber de onde tirara a força para fazê-lo.

\- Sansa, eu a quero - Lhe disse, afastando as mãos e os lábios dela.

Sansa corou e sentiu-se vazia com os dedos dele fora dela.

\- Eu também o quero... - Murmurou a concordância, arrancando um sorriso do irmão.

Tomando isso como um _sim,_ ele afastou as pernas dela, as colocou ao redor de sua cintura e saiu de dentro da banheira, ajoelhando-se no chão de pedra e inclinando-se sobre a irmã.

Sansa o envolveu com os seus braços, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Com delicadeza, Robb inseriu o seu pênis dentro de Sansa. Ela estava tão molhada que não teve dificuldade em fazê-lo.

\- Eu te amo, Sansa - Sussurrou em um gemido. Aquela ação lhe dava tanto prazer quanto a ela.

Movendo devagar os quadris e penetrando cada vez mais a vagina de Sansa, ele a beijou quando sentiu que o pênis dele estava prestes a romper o hímen. A dor momentânea não foi tão ruim quanto esperava e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior do irmão. Aos poucos ela foi aprendendo os movimentos de Robb e os acompanhou com certa timidez. Suas unhas compridas arranhavam as costas dele com o prazer inevitável que a possuía. Aquela dança não demorou muito tempo e com um gemido vindo da boca dos dois, Robb soltou sua semente dentro de Sansa e se jogou sobre ela, apoiando os braços ao lado da garota para não machucá-la com o seu peso.

Sansa sentia um líquido quente escorrer de dentro dela e a dor da penetração não passava de um fantasma que aos poucos ia desaparecendo. Robb trazia em seu rosto uma expressão de cansaço e ela sorriu para ele, recebendo o sorriso de volta. Robb era tão bonito e tão gentil, que foi inevitável ela não amá-lo ainda mais naquela luz refletida em seus corpos suados.

\- Sansa, eu quero que você se case comigo. Eu me tornei um Rei para que você possa ser a Rainha que foi destinada a ser - Aquela foi a primeira proposta honesta de casamento que Sansa recebera. Ela acreditava piamente que nunca se casaria por amor e agora a sua felicidade seria completa se não houvesse obstáculos.

\- Mas você vai se casar! - Exclamou - Com uma garota Frey. Você prometeu... - O recordou.

\- Eu não ligo para os Frey. Diga que você será a minha esposa e não se atreva a dizer mais uma vez que somos irmãos! - Ele a repreendeu - Nós somos os últimos Stark, Sansa... E eu a amo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela também queria aquilo, ainda mais agora que se entregara à ele. Se ele conseguisse oficializar a união deles, não seria ela quem discordaria.

\- Eu também o amo... - Sentiu-se estranha ao confessar - Eu me caso com você.

Robb riu e a beijou mais uma vez.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui!? - A voz estridente de Catelyn ecoou atrás deles.

De imediato os dois se separaram e com o auxílio de Robb, Sansa se sentou e voltou-se para a direção onde sua mãe estava. As costas de Lady Catelyn, Myranda estava parada com horror nos olhos escuros. Aquilo estava errado. Não era assim que ela queria reencontrar sua progenitora.

\- Mãe... - Robb a chamou com certo constrangimento. Sansa não conseguia dizer nada e era um grande sacrifício manter o contato visual com a mulher que lhe dera a luz - Eu quero que conheça a minha Rainha Consorte - O rapaz exibiu um pequeno sorriso ao fim da frase.

\- Sansa... - Catelyn claramente lamentava por aquilo e enxergava loucura na decisão dos filhos - Robb! - Voltou-se para o primogênito - Você não pode fazer isso, eu o proíbo!

\- Eu sou o Rei destas terras, mãe. Você não pode me proibir.

Catelyn ficou em silêncio com o rosto inteiramente rubro.

\- Você fez uma promessa, Robb... E Sansa é a sua irmã! - Ressaltou.

\- Arranjarei bons casamentos para as filhas de Lorde Frey e não me importa quem Sansa seja. Ela será minha esposa - Ele estava decidido à isso.

Sansa sentia-se incomodada com a sua nudez e cobriu os seios antes de se dirigir à mãe.

\- Eu sinto muito... - Lamentou em um fio de voz.

\- É claro que você sente! Eu não a reconheço como minha filha! O que o seu pai faria se pegasse os dois fazendo isso!? - Exclamou.

Robb não suportou mais aquilo e se pôs em pé, indiferente à ausência de roupas.

\- Não permitirei que fale assim com a minha noiva - Caminhou com determinação onde estava suas roupas e pôs-se a vesti-las - Quanto a você - Dirigiu-se à Myranda que assistia tudo aquilo em silêncio - Torne a mencionar isso a qualquer pessoa e eu a mandarei para o Forte do Pavor e você sabe muito bem o que eles fazem com criadas de língua grande! - Ameaçou e não foi preciso dizer mais nada para que a mulher desatasse a correr para fora da sala de banho.

\- Robb, o que aconteceu com você? Onde foi que eu errei? - Catelyn se perguntava. Ela estava desolada.

\- Mãe, a senhora bem sabe que prefere isso do que os seus filhos se separando novamente e se casando com pessoas de caráter duvidoso - Robb estava com paciência ao falar e de fato ele estava certo sobre isso.

\- Lorde Walter Frey e Lorde Roose Bolton foram essenciais na guerra que garantiu a _sua_ vitória - Catelyn lembrou-o.

\- E eu os dei títulos como agradecimento; os Frey tem lugar em meu Pequeno Conselho e Roose é a minha Mão. Fora isso, não darei a minha mão e nem a de Sansa em agradecimento - Decidiu.

\- Como irá explicar esta decisão à eles? - A mulher estava desesperada.

\- Eu não quero pensar nisto agora, mãe - Disse, já com a metade do corpo coberta. Aparentemente se vestir era mais fácil do que se despir. Com ternura, Robb beijou a testa da mãe.

\- E o que pretende fazer, Robb? - A aceitação viera mais fácil à Catelyn do que à Sansa. _Ela já deve ter tomado conhecimento dos sentimentos dele por mim antes do meu retorno_ , Sansa constatou. A mãe com certeza deve ter ido contra, mas mediante a presente circunstância o poder dela era limitado e já tendo perdido todos os outros filhos, ela lutaria contra os seus próprios conceitos para não perder os últimos dois.

\- Levar minha noiva para o meu quarto e fazer o grande anúncio no jantar - Robb sorria com animação.

\- Isso não é prudente - Catelyn o avisou.

\- Você concorda, Sansa? - Robb se virou para a irmã.

Sansa que até então optara por não falar nada e mal se mexer para que sua presença não fosse notada sentiu todo o sangue do corpo subir para o rosto. Catelyn estava dizendo a verdade, mas a proposta do seu irmão era mais tentadora do que a prudência e ela descobriu que preferia ser feliz do que digna³.

\- O jantar vai demorar um pouco ainda... - Comentou. De fato o jantar ainda demoraria no mínimo duas horas para ser servido. Está certo que a jornada dela até Winterfell fora cansativa, contudo não era nada comparada com a saudade que sentira da família.

\- Sansa! - Catelyn exclamou enquanto Robb ria, agora vestido por completo.

\- Vou esperar até que você tenha terminado o seu banho, Sansa e depois irei mostrar os seus novos aposentos - Robb se ofereceu - Quanto a senhora, minha mãe, acredito que o seu noivo deva estar ansioso para vê-la.

A matrona lançou um olhar severo ao filho. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer e dizer para mudar a mentalidade de suas crias.

No fim, Catelyn Stark criara bem os filhos até onde pudera. Ela agora era mãe de um Rei e em breve de uma Rainha. Apesar das coisas não terem sido como ela desejara, pelo menos ela sabia que suas crianças estavam felizes e sempre pertenceria à ela e a Casa com a qual ela casara. Ned não aprovaria esta ação, mas ele estava morto e enterrado, não podendo interferir nas ações dos filhos. Robb estava certo quando disse que ela preferia que os filhos entrassem em um relacionamento incestuoso do que vê-los casados com outras Casas. O sangue dela e de Ned seria eternizado dessa forma e não havia forma mais honrada de ser fiel a memória dos pais e preservar o nome da família. Mesmo que no fundo a sua consciência dizia que isso era errado, ela estaria bem distante em poucos dias. Seu casamento com Petyr fora arranjado e ela se tornaria a esposa do Protetor do Vale e viveria até a sua morte no Ninho das Águias, cuidando da educação de seu sobrinho, Robert Arryn. E se os Deuses fossem bons, ela poderia ter outros filhos porque ainda não completara os quarenta anos. Por mais que soubesse que nunca amaria Petyr da mesma forma que ele a amava, ela amaria os seus filhos. Ela sempre os amara independente dos caminhos que tomavam.

* * *

¹ - Referência ao casamento de Lysa Tully (Casa simbolizada por uma carpa) com Jon Arryn (que tinha no brasão uma águia).

² - Partindo do pressuposto que se existe Sete Infernos, deve existir Sete Paraísos na religião dos Sete Deuses.

³ - Citação do livro Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë. Minha literatura favorita.


End file.
